Satisfaction
by Irohana
Summary: "Tout ce qu'il voulait d'elles, c'était leurs corps, leurs gémissements et leurs souffles brûlants, la sensation de leur corps qui se cambraient contre lui en l'implorant de continuer, elles ne pouvaient rien lui apporter de plus."


Titre : Satisfaction

Rating :k +, rien de bien choquant

Pairing : Zelos/Lloyd

Disclamer : Tales of Symphonia n'est pas en ma possession.

Note de l'auteur : Spoil spoil spoil, je raconte un petit peu toute l'histoire trololo, donc si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu ou bien que vous n'avez pas fini le manga, je ne vous conseille pas de lire ce qui suit, Sinon, merci de me lire, c'est la première fic sur Tales of Symphonia que j'écris, et j'avais envie de me pencher un peu plus sur ce brave Zelos dont on ne parle jamais assez. Cela fait un peu plus lecture analytique en trois partis trois sous partis sur Zelos mais bon.

Bonne lecture et merci de me lasser vos critiques, il doit y en avoir des tonnes à faire et je suis preneuse.

* * *

><p>Zelos était un homme que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier de coureur de jupon, bien que ce n'était pas le terme qu'il s'appliquait à lui même. Séducteur, c'est plus le mot qu'il aurait employé pour qualifier ce trait de sa personnalité, trait qui ressortait sans doute le plus. Il aimait séduire, il ne le cachait pas d'ailleurs, dès qu'il voyait une jeune femme, peu importe son rang, peu importe son âge, tant qu'elle était attirante, elle était pour lui, toutes les femmes étaient pour lui. Et aucune ne pouvait lui résistait, lui opposer un refus.<br>Tout simplement, parce que c'était l'élu, le grand élu, qu'il avait pouvoir, argent, titre de noblesse, sans oublier une beauté à couper le souffle Et ça n'était rien d'autre que cela que toutes ses femmes cherchaient en lui, elle n'avait que faire de sa personnalité, de ce qu'il était vraiment, et de toute manière, cela importait peu au grand Zélos, qui lui se contentait très bien de cette situation.  
>Toutes ces femmes futiles qui s'intéressaient à lui pour sa valeurs sociale et pour pouvoir se vanter au petit matin à leurs « amies » qu'elle avait terminé la nuit dans les appartements de l'élu ne l'intéressait pas.<br>Tout ce qu'il voulait d'elles, c'était leurs corps, leurs gémissements et leurs souffles brûlants, la sensation de leur corps qui se cambraient contre lui en l'implorant de continuer, elles ne pouvaient rien lui apporter de plus.

Et quand il les voyait dormir à côté de lui, paisiblement, rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de vide intense s'emparait de lui.  
>Ce vide, qu'il tentait de chasser par tous les moyens, ce vide depuis que sa mère était morte, devant lui, en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le mettre au monde, ce vide, depuis que sa chère petite sœur, tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille, le détestait.<br>Ce vide que lui inspirait sa propre vie à chaque fois qu'il contemplait avec un peu plus de dégoût et de colère ce fichu orbe.  
>Il y en a qui aurait donné si cher pour avoir le privilège d'être l'élu, mais lui, tout ce que cela lui avait apporté, c'était la mort et la séparation. Si seulement, seulement, cela avait pu être Sélés, si elle avait pu être libre et heureuse, si il avait pu lui léguer ce titre d'élu qui l'entravait.<p>

Pour elle, pour son bonheur, il aurait tout abandonné, les honneurs, la richesse, et le parfum de toutes ses femmes qui défilaient entre ses bras.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait pris la décision, dès sa jeunesse, qu'il servirait le crucix, et qu'il ferait tout pour lui céder ce rôle, sachant qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien toute seule, qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre dans la lumière, tandis que lui prendrait sa place, dans l'ombre, loin de ce monde, loin de leurs corps si fragiles, loin de leurs baisers sans saveurs. Son plan était parfait, parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il les rencontre.

Le groupe de l'élue de Sylvarant, ces imbéciles qui voulait à tout prix sauver ce monde qu'il détestait, tous ces gens qui le répugnaient. Ces doux rêveurs, ces abrutis, ces imbéciles... Cet imbécile. Avec son grand sourire, son innocence, sa candeur, un fin crétin qui rêvait de sauver le monde malgré les dangers, qui ne pensait qu'à sauver la petite blonde sans âme. S'il avait su que c'était à ce genre de personnes qu'il s'attacherait.  
>Ce genre de personnes qui croyaient en de grandes valeurs comme l'amitié et l'amour. Si tolérante est remplie de bon sentiment qu'il y avait même parmi eux deux demi elfes, deux demi elfes qui étaient, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais pour le nain bleu, sympathiques, plus humain que tous ceux qui se prétendaient de cette race là et qui pourtant n'en possédait pas les caractéristiques, plus humain que lui même.<p>

A force de tout partager avec eux, il avait fini par s'habituer, par se dire que sa place était ici avec eux, avec Colette qui une fois son âme retrouvé ben que maladroite est tout aussi niaise que son grand ami le bretteur, était d'une gentillesse inégalable, avec la petite Préséa et le silencieux Régal, avec la pulpeuse Sheena, avec Raine, son microbe de frère et leurs intelligence hors du commun, et surtout, avec Lloyd, Llyod et ses grandes phrases qu'on aurait pu trouver dans la bouche de n'importe quel autre héros mais qui sonnait si bien parce que c'était lui qui les prononçait, Lloyd qui croyait en lui, pas parce qu'il était l'élu, mais parce qu'il était Zélos Wilder, son ami, car il était leur ami à tous, et quand Lloyd lui souriait doucement alors que ses yeux se plissait légèrement de cette manière que Zélos jugeait tout à fait adorable même si il aurait préféré peloter Yggdrasil, à ses risques et périls, plutôt que de l'avouer, il oubliait tout.  
>Les pleures de sa petite sœur, le sang rouge de sa mère qui l'aveuglait tant il ressortait sur la neige blanche et son sourire cruel, les attentions avides des nobles de la cour, les rires niais de ces femmes lorsqu'il serrait leurs corps nus. Il devenait Zélos Wilder, membre du groupe de l'élu de Sylvarant, ami de Lloyd Irving. Et c'était son corps à lui qu'il avait envie de serrer contre le sien, sa bouche qu'il imaginait contre la sienne.<p>

Mais la machine était lancée.

Et il n'y avait aucun, aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Et Zélos se maudissait d'avoir oublié, que sa destiné comme lui, n'avait droit à aucun bonheur. Il allait trahir Lloyd, pas demain, peut être pas après demain, mais un jour où l'autre, il le trahirait. Il lui prendrait ce pourquoi il s'était battu sans relâche, et il la livrerait aux mains de ce taré de Mithos, pour Sélés, Sélés qui le détestait.  
>Zélos ne voulait même pas y penser, imaginer ce moment là, voir l'incompréhension et la tristesse se mêler dans les grands yeux de Lloyd, le voir s'effondrer, et surtout, devoir l'affronter, sans pitié, un duel à mort, pour sa survie, pour celle de sa sœur, contre ses amis, contre Lloyd.<br>C'était étrange de se dire que l'élu, le coureur de jupon invétéré, celui qui avait connu tant de femmes qu'il était incapable de se rappeler du prénom et du visage de toutes, était tombé sous le charme d'un foutu abruti idéaliste incapable de croire qu'il existait en ce monde des gens qui n'étaient pas capable d'être bons.  
>Et bien sur, c'était ça, qui le faisait, son fichu charme. Et c'était cela qui lui donnait envie de se jeter du haut de la tour du Salut chaque fois que le brun lui prenait la main, toujours avec ce même sourire. Parce qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Absolument de rien.<p>

Alors, il se montrait dur avec lui, et avec les autres garçons du groupe, parce que ça allait bien avec Zélos le séducteur, parce que c'était bien lui ça, incapable de ne penser à autre chose qu'à une jolie poitrine ou qu'à faire une blague des plus graveleuses. Et même si Lloyd se fâchait, même si il disait de Zélos que c'était un abruti, ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il en était moins à ses yeux une personne de confiance. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi avait il fallu que ce garçon soit doté d'une si fâcheuse tendance à aimer les gens qui le méritaient le moins.  
>Pourquoi donc n'était-il pas resté avec sa Colette dans son visage paumé au final, pourquoi lui avait-il donné cette chance de sauver sa petite sœur au dépend de cette joie qu'il avait en les voyant tous ensemble. Même Raine, même Sheena, alors qu'elles n'étaient pourtant pas stupides, lui avaient accorder leur confiance.<br>Il fallait l'avouer, le grand Zélos redoutait ce jour. Le jour du Salut, le jour où l'élu de la régénération verrait qu'elle s'est battue pour rien, quand ils verraient tous que le grand Mithos, le héros de la légende, n'est plus qu'un fou obsédé par faire revivre sa sœur, et surtout, quand ils verraient qu'un des leurs, un autre, en plus de Kratos, les avait trahis.  
>Ce jour qui viendrait. Trop tôt.<p>

- Zélos ?  
>L'élu de tethe'alla mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, pour finalement se retourner et lancer un regard placide au brun toujours aussi peu élégamment coiffé qui lui parlait, ne lui accordant qu'un vague haussement de sourcil.<br>- Lloyd, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler maître Wilder quand tu veux me parler, quand bien même je t'ai dit de ne me parler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.  
>Le dit Lloyd fit une petite moue boudeuse, avant de sourire, prenant la main de Zelos entre les siennes.<br>- Arrête Zélos, nous sommes amis ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec les autres ? Cela fait au moins deux heures que tu es ici, et Sheena commençait à croire que tu étais parti à l'auberge la plus proche avec la première venue.  
>D'un geste ennuyé, l'élu enleva ses mains, regardant l'épéiste comme si celui ci était la chose la plus dégoûtante du monde.<br>- Tu diras à Sheena que je ne ferais rien dans une auberge sans elle, et qu'elle peut venir me rejoindre elle-même si elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle pourra me réconforter en me prenant dans ses bras et contre sa poitrine moelleuse.  
>Bien sûr, il avait dit cela en changeant son expression du tout au tout, prenant un sourire lubrique et plissant légèrement ses yeux. Ceci dit, il se retourna, fixant à nouveau un point à l'horizon, s'attendant à ce que le bretteur parte, vexé, en marmonnant tout seul. Et c'est surpris, qu'il n'entendit aucun bruit de pas qui s'en allait, et c'est toujours aussi surpris qu'il sentit deux bras hésitants s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et une tête se posait contre sa nuque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsque Lloyd murmura « Tu avais l'air si triste », il visualisait parfaitement l'expression de son visage à ce moment là, si sérieuse, si inhabituelle.<br>Il en était sûr, lui qui contrôlait si bien chacune des expressions de son visage tant et si bien que nulles émotions ne s'y reflétaient, les battements de son cœur sans doute accéléré et sa respiration un peu plus rapide avait dû le trahir. Soupirant, fermant les yeux, il détacha lentement les mains qui s'étaient nouées autour de son ventre. C'était frustrant, de devoir s'interdire ainsi ce genre de choses.  
>- Lloyd, je ne suis pas Colette, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose d'accord, si j'avais l'air triste, c'était sans doute parce que je devais me remémorer la dernière fois que j'ai mangé la nourriture de Raine, et que je vais devoir te supporter toi et le mioche toute la journée !<br>Il rit, de son petit rire prétentieux, spécial élu.  
>- Le grand Zélos n'est jamais triste !<br>Il ne voulait pas le regarder, il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire de sa voix si … Lloydesque « Mais on est amis », de le voir insister, comme il était si prévenant avec tout le monde, ça l'insupportait.  
>- Allons les rejoindre, j'entends les cris du gamin braillard d'ici, ils doivent venir nous chercher.<br>Au final, il avait jeter un coup d'œil au brun à ses côtés, à son joli visage et sa mine inquiète, et c'est toujours en soupirant, qu'il lui avait adressé une petite tape dans le dos, amicale, grand seigneur. Grand crétin peut-être bien.

Cela se rapprochait, d'abord la vérité qui avait fini par être révélé au grand jour sur les liens de filiation qui reliaient Kratos et Lloyd, puis Mithos qui avait montré sa véritable nature. Le moment de la trahison se rapprochait. Pourtant, l'atmosphère était toujours la même, Lloyd malgré la révélation de Kratos continuait de garder sa bonne humeur et son optimisme. Et Zélos avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments, ce dégoût de lui même qu'il s'inspirait de plus en plus. Même la pensée de Sélés heureuse enfin, se promenant dans les châteaux et les jardins de Meltokio, la scène illuminée pas un grand soleil, n'arrivait pas à faire partir cette nausée profonde. Et lâchement, il se disait « Vivement la fin », qu'il n'ait plus rien à caché, plus de double rôle à jouer. Qu'il soit un crétin lâche et arrogant une bonne fois pour toutes.

C'était bizarre, d'entendre son nom hurlé ainsi, de cette manière là, si déchirante, si suppliante. Il avait l'impression de voir la scène de l'extérieur. Tout le monde qui paniquait, qui criait, et Lloyd, qui pleurait, qui hurlait lui aussi, comme les autres, agenouillé au dessus de lui, ses yeux grands ouvert d'horreur.

Pourtant, c'était si évident ce qui allait se passer.  
>Au moment où Zélos s'était avancé, demandant à Colette de la suivre, au moment où les anges étaient apparus, ils auraient dû tous comprendre. Mais non, il avait fallu que le brun murmure un « Zélos ? » interrogateur, perdu, et il avait dû rire, avant d'expliquer. D'expliquer que depuis le début il s'était moquer d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été que des pions pour lui dans sa quête pour mettre sa sœur à la place d'élu, qu'ils ne les avaient jamais considérés comme autre chose que le chemin d'accès vers sa retraite bien mérité.<p>

Et à chaque instant où il disait ça, il les fixait tous un par un, pour bien leur mettre dans le crâne qu'ils n'étaient absolument rien pour eux, rien. « Maintenant, si vous voulez récupérer mon petit ange, il va falloir vous battre ». Cela, il l'avait dit en regardant Lloyd, fixement, prononçant impeccablement chaque syllabe. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre manière il le savait, pour que tout s'arrête, pour qu'il ne soit plus un des leurs. Un combat à mort, c'était ce qu'il fallait. Il allait mourir, il allait se laisser mourir, même si il ne le voulait pas vraiment, comme ça, Sélés deviendrait la nouvelle élue, et comme ça, aucun d'entre eux ne serait blesser.

Comme ça, Lloyd ne souffrirait pas. C'était tout ce qui importait. Peut être bien au final, que cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, que même sa propre mère avait regretté de lui avoir donné, allait finir par servir à quelques choses au finale. C'est pour ça, que quand l'une des épées de Lloyd, s'était finalement planté dans son ventre, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, avant de glisser à terre tandis que celui ci hurlait, un peu de son sang sur son costume de bretteur, que Zélos avait toujours trouvé à la fois incroyablement ridicule et outrageusement sexy. Et c'est comme ça, qu'il en était arrivé là, lui crachant du sang un peu partout.  
>C'était comme ça que Zélos, le sublime élu, le serviteur de ses dames, allait finir sa vie.<p>

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, sans plus d'explications sur son geste, mais il ne pouvait pas, il continuait de l'appeler, et ses larmes tombant sur son magnifique visage continuait à le tenir éveiller. Toujours aussi grand seigneur, il trouva la force de murmurer où se trouvait Colette.  
>L'histoire devait se terminer comme ça, il devait aller la sauver, puis enfin ils se marieraient ensemble, lui l'innocent et elle la candide. Elle l'élue et lui le sauveur. Il n'y avait pas de place dans cette histoire pour un coureur de jupons.<br>« Zélos, ne meurs pas, on est amis ».  
>Ami, que ce fichu terme l'énervait. Il allait mourir non, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sans aucun signe avant coureur, il amena le visage de l'épéiste contre le sien, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savait qu'il devait avoir un goût désagréable de sang. Mais qu'importe. Reposant sa tête contre le sol, fatigué, il murmura à nouveau, souriant légèrement cette fois ci « On est plus qu'amis maintenant Lloyd ». Il allait vraiment pouvoir mourir, il n'avait plus que ça a faire.<p>

« On a toujours était plus qu'amis Zélos. »

Quoi que.. Ce n'était peut être pas encore l'heure de disparaître ?


End file.
